


this fire grows high

by mr_charles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, mmmm good old fashion missionary position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Alana and Hannibal can have fun with Will without power dynamics. Or the one where Will, Alana, and Hannibal have a threesome without anyone calling the shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this fire grows high

**Author's Note:**

> I steal all my titles from songs and I'm bad at beta-ing my own shit so if you see something let me know.

Alana Bloom does not _gawk_. Gawking would be rude. She does not stare, slack-jawed and glassy-eyed as Hannibal (her _mentor_ for fuck’s sake) smoothly swallows around Will’s cock. She does, however, sit with Will’s sweaty back plastered to her front. His heaving breathes cause the rough silk of her bra to brush over her nipples with every whine and she isn’t even sure if her arousal or Will’s sweat is ruining her panties anymore.

“You don’t have to hold back tonight Will,” she murmurs, kissing the prominent veins in his neck. “Hannibal won’t punish you tonight. Will you, Hannibal?”

The other man merely moans around the cock in his mouth. Will cries out, a high (and frankly pathetic) noise as his head falls back on Alana’s shoulder. She runs her hands over Will’s slick chest, brushing against his nipples. The urge to tangle her hands in Hannibal’s hair is tempting but she knows from one too many sessions with Will that Hannibal likes to be in charge, even on his knees.

But tonight isn’t even a session. It’s just three adults in a tangle of limbs, taking and giving pleasure in equal, heady mixes.

“S-Stop!” Will says weakly. His hands are clasped over Hannibal’s on his thighs. Hannibal slowly pulls off, his lips covered with the same spit-shine as the head of Will’s cock. A small moan bubbles out of Alana’s throat. Even when he’d pleasured her with his mouth, he’d always been gentlemanly and wiped his mouth before kissing her.

“What do you want, Will?” Hannibal asks, rubbing his hands on Will’s thighs. “Anything you want. Just for tonight.”

Will swallows and cranes his neck to look at Alana behind him. “I want… Alana.”

“Do you want to fuck Alana, Will?”

“No, I want to ma-“ Will pauses, thinks. “I want to be gentle with Alana.”

“Very well,” Hannibal says simply, rising and helping Will stand as well. Alana stretches her pale legs before standing up from the couch as well.

“Upstairs?” Will is nervous, awkwardly so. Without Hannibal’s grip on his hair or Alana’s sharp words directing him, he has no idea how to hold himself sexually.

Alana holds her hand out to Will, who takes it in his sweaty grip. “Lead the way,” she says with a smile as Hannibal takes her other hand. They make their way up to the spare bedroom Hannibal has, Will leading the way and Hannibal trailing behind.

Hannibal holds Will back once they get to the bedroom. Alana, with a giggle, makes her way to the bed. “What are you two whispering about over there?” she asks as Hannibal murmurs into Will’s ear. The younger man shivers and nods.

“Will and I were merely discussing how peach is nearly the same color as your lovely skin, Alana,” Hannibal says smoothly, seating himself in a plush armchair in the corner from the bed.

Alana glances at her own peach colored undergarments with a blush before twisting her arm behind her to unhook the offending garment.

“Please don’t,” Will says, joining her on the luxurious bed. “I’d like to do that, please?”

With a smile, Alana reclines back into the pillows as Will settles between her legs. His cock is red and leaking; Alana assumes he won’t last long. She’s about to ask Hannibal what role he’ll play tonight but over Will’s shoulder she sees him relax into the chair, nude and with his hand slicked with lubricant.

 _Oh_.

Settled under Will without her fingers tangled in a collar is a strange feeling for Alana. There’s fondness in his eyes and a smile plays at his voice when he cautiously asks if he can kiss her. His kisses are unsure, they always are, but his hands are confident as they slide her bra off of her. It’s dropped unceremoniously on the floor.

Will’s always liked Alana’s breasts. They’re just the right size for his roughened hands. And she arches into his palms with a fluid grace that reminds him of a dancer. He yearns to leave his kiss on her neck but the last thing Alana needs is to try and cover a love bite like she’s 17 again. Instead Will leaves soft red marks into the skin above her breasts, sure to be covered by even the lowest cut of her blouses. He sucks softly on her nipples, working the pink nubs lightly with his teeth. He smiles against her skin as he toys with the other bud. His cock twitches at the breathy “ _Will_!” that falls out of her mouth. He kisses further down her body, nipping lightly at her hipbones. His hands shake slightly as he slides her panties off.

The distinct skin-on-skin noises start as Will licks Alana’s folds (the same delicate pink as her nipples) and Will hums in agreement. Alana’s eyes are closed as she focuses on the feeling of Will’s tongue skillfully lapping at her clit. She can’t tell which noise is more obscene; Will’s moans into her cunt of the sound of Hannibal bringing himself off to it. She’s half-tempted to open her eyes but she feels that’d break whatever spell is connecting her and Will tonight. Instead she cards her fingers through Will’s hair (encouraging not controlling) and lets herself moan and cry out unashamed, even as he slips two fingers inside her dripping cunt.

“Yes, Will, just like that,” she pants as he works her clit between his lips. “Don’t stop, Will. Don’t- fuck!” She squeals as she comes, letting her hips tilt up towards Will’s face as he fingers her through her orgasm.

Hannibal moans, a dark sound, as she pants and gasps.

Will nuzzles her hipbone as she recovers from the aftershock. His eyes are wide and glassy as he looks up at her. Something like affection surges through her. “Come here, Will,” she whispers with a smile. Hastily he crawls back up, pressing his lips against hers. She can taste herself on him (something Hannibal’s never let happen) and it’s not half bad. Will gasps into the kiss once he pushes his cock into Alana’s willing cunt.

His thrusts are soft, small little swivels of his hips that cause his pubic hair to brush against her sensitive clit. He kisses her neck, wet opened mouth kisses, as his finger ghosts along the curve of her pale breast.

It dawns on Alana. He’s not fucking her. He’s _making love_ to her. He raises himself up on his forearms and looks down at Alana. He looks like words (words that shouldn’t be said) are about to spill out of his mouth but a sharp moan from Hannibal cuts him off.

The noise spurs Will on and his thrusts become longer, more forceful. He moans freely into Alana’s neck, hot little noises that send sparks of pleasure through Alana’s body. She loves how open and loud he is during sex. The soft grunts from the end of the bed tell her she’s not alone. She lets out her own little noises, knowing that her pleasure pleases both the men in the room.

“Just like that, Will,” she moans when his thick fingers press against her clit. She keeps up a litany of praises and curses before letting out a guttural “Fuck!” as her back arches and she comes again. Will grunts shortly, hips stuttering, as he reaches his own completion.

“That was…” Will doesn’t finish as he collapses next to Alana on the bed. Both of them watch as Hannibal tips his head back, bares his throat, and comes quietly, come spilling between his long fingers. He cleans himself with a tissue before climbing into bed with the two of them.

“Sleep, Will,” Hannibal says quietly as Will snuggles up next to him, placing his head on Hannibal’s sweaty chest as the older man pulls the covers over the three of them. Alana spoons up behind him.

“Alana, I-“ Will tries to start before Alana cuts him off with a shush and a kiss to the shoulder.

“We’ll talk in the morning,” she says before the three of them drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the ever-lovely aphrodite_mine who prompted me and dedicated as well to the delightful Jamie for giving me prompts when I can't sleep.


End file.
